powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 3
Info Appearance Mori is quite a skinny teenager with a babyface, relaxed teal-coloured hair and big dark eyes with yellow pupils. He wears a white t-shirt over a dark long-sleeve undershirt, denim skinny jeans that he rolls up at the ankles and orange Chucks on his feet. Personality He is a cheerful and optimist boy. Powers Soul of Ice: Mori can remain calm in virtually any situation,he can think with perfect clarity even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. Superhuman Stamina: He has a great stamina. He even after taking a damage from a falling plane and barely recovering from poison attack, he's still have enough energy to move around unseen. Superhuman Strength: His strength is almost limitless. His strength become so great, that a light tap from him while being agitated caused a small building to crack violently. Superhuman Endurance: He can took the attack that can easily blow up a planet and stand up like it was nothing. Superhuman Speed: His speed is so great that what looks like a single punch is actually seven different attack. He is able to move as fast as the light and easily move through the solid object using his own speed. Superhuman Durability: His body is sturdy enough, when someone tried to punch him, the attacker ends up breaking their hand and making it bleed instead. Adoptive Muscle Memory: He has amazing ability to memorize and effectively use new martial arts techniques after seeing them once. Superhuman Healing Factor: Mori stated that he heals much faster than humans. In fact, it was so fast that injuries that supposed to be healed in 3 to 4 months, healed in matter of hours Linguistics: Thanks to his long life and world travels; he is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, and Spanish; he has some knowledge of French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. 100% Body Control: Mori are able to exert 100% of the body's muscular strength, maximizing the capacity. Indestructible Skin: He possesses unusually resilient skin that is impervious to any harm or damage. Master Engineer: He is an excellent engineer and mechanic capable of fixing almost any, if not all machinery. Abilities God Form: Mori can tranform in to Sun Wukong, the legendary monkey born from a stone who acquires supernatural powers through Taoist practices. *Immortality *Immutability *Cloud Flight *Enhanced Staffmanship **Giant Weapon Proficiency *Magic *Absolute Condition *Infinite Energy *Atmokinesis *'Fiery Eyes and Golden Pupils': This ability allows him to understand a language he previously had no knowledge of and see much farther than normal humans. *Shapeshifting *Replication (using his hair) Combat Empowerment: Mori become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with battle/fight. *Decelerated Aging * Supernatural Condition **Elemental Regeneration/Supernatural Regeneration **Invulnerability **Supernatural Stamina **Supernatural Strength *Metabolization *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Sustenance Techniques ReTaekwondo: *'Arang:' is an elbow smash performed on the opponent that sends a shockwave through them. *'Axe', as the name implies, is a type of axe kick. First, while in the air, the user performs a front flip, bringing the heel of their kicking leg down upon an opponent. If the user's heel hits the ground, a huge upward wave of air will be created, lifting any opponents up from the ground and leaving them open to further attacks. *'Baekdu' is a knee attack delivered to the opponent. It is used to lift the opponent to the air in order to chain more combo strikes. *'Baek Rok' is a type of push kick, an upward kick which use bottom of the foot as the striking surface. Unlike typical push kick however, Baek Rok bringing the legs up high and straight, pushing the target into the air. *'Bo-Bup' is a technique that allow the user to appear behind, next to, above, etc. their opponent instantaneously. *'Fangs' is a technique attack performed by attacking with the elbows in a downward direction. *'Front Kick' is an upward kick with a lot of power behind it. *'Gor Yo' is a technique that utilises two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head or neck of the opponent using the base of the feet. *'Ground Drawer' is kick that grinds the floor with the user's foot tip while spinning. It can be used for multiple purposes, like attacking the knees of an opponent or nullifying a wind-based attack. In Mori case , he can even kick up debris to attack multiple opponent. *'Halla' is a technique that in its only instance looks like an upward kick. *'Hoe Grab' is a kick used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. **'Dragon Catcher' is an advanced application of the Hoe Grab technique. First the user jumps up high while holding the opponent's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning in high speed, then the victim is dropped onto the ground head first, resulting in a crater. *'Hwechook' is a kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. **'3rd Stance Hwechook' is essentially Hwechook executed three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. It aims at the opponent's brain with the first and second kick and finishes the opponent with the third. **'Dragon Sign Hwechook' is a technique that gathers its power from firmly burying one's foot into the ground and sending the resulting force up to the knee, pelvis, waist and then to the tip of the foot which executes the Hwechook. **'Lowest Hwechook' is a technique that compensates for Hwechook's primarily middle-upper body targeting which made it predictable. This move is usually performed to dodge an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180° spin sweep kick that is parallel to the ground aimed at the opponent's feet. **'Front Hwechook' is a a variation of Hwechook. *'Blue Dragon's Kick': The technique unleashes a dragon-like wind that can be controlled by the user at will and released in form of a kick. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area. *'Sonic Punch and Kick:' It is a barrages of punches and kicks delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier, going supersonic. As it uses air pressure to attack the opponent, it can't be blocked. *'Reverse Sweeping Kick' is a technique delivered by spinning and kicking the opponent's head in a wide arc. *'Rising Back Kick' is a technique that is performed when the user turns their back on their opponent. The user, while their back is facing the opponent, turns while kicking the opponent in the head. *'Roundhouse Kick' is a kick in which the user swings their leg around in a semi-circular motion, striking the opponent's upper body with the front of the foot. *'Silla' is a downward kick delivered from high up and slamming the opponent's lower body. *'Soksa' is knee attack to the head of an opponent. *'Spinning Top Kick' is a technique with the back towards the opponent, the user turns and spins 180° and kicks the opponent in the face, followed by another kick with the other leg. *'Taebaek' is a kick that is delivered sideways in relation to the body of the user. *'Recoilless Kick' is essentially a kick technique with a lot of power behind it. The technique require the user to completely focus his energy into a single point, not wasting any movement. The kick itself doesn't require the user to balance his body with their hands. It is powerful enough to cut through wide area of ground and split the sky, even though it is stopped midway. Dragon Acupuncture Needle: *'Acupuncture Skill': He can cut the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where he strikes. *'Blood Seal': An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a person's body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage. *'Temporary Pain Remove': By hitting a pressure point in the heart, Mori is able to temporary remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. *'Limit Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain, Mori is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. Currently he can increase his power up to 30000x. *'Acupuncture Artery Block': As the name suggest this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking all the arteries. *'Acupuncture Neutralization': A skill that negate the effect of an acupuncture attack. Godly Techniques: *'SunWukong Clone Technique' is the God's ability to create a clone with just a thought. The clones not only have the power of the original, but also the weapons as well. The power of the clone depends on their proximity to the original. The farther they are from the original, the less powerful and less similar in attitude. He is able to produce an estimated 500 quadrillion, 10,600 trillion, 9,450 billion clones. Equipment Ruyi Jingu Bang: It is the mystical staff that appears as a silver bo staff that banded with a gold ring on each end that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. It extends at faster-than-light speeds and can reach into space. *'Size Alteration': Ruyi Jingu can be altered according to the purpose in each situation. It can grow broader or slimmer and taller or shorter at will. *'Weight Alteration': On command the staff can become lighter or heavier and the norm for the Mori is heavy by many people standards, just placing it onto the floor was able to create cracks in the ground that reverberated up a gigantic hole up to its surface and even cracked a whole Planet. Whatever size it is in, Ruyi Jingu is still very heavy, though Mori can adjust it. Making it lighter vastly increases movement speed. *'Levitation': Ruyi Jingu can levitate itself a certain distance from the ground. *'Summoning': The staff can be summoned into its wielder by moving at incredible speed, destroying anything in its path. *'Cloning': Ruyi Jingu can make multiple copies of itself along with with Mori own copy. However, the clone's staff is vastly weaker compared to the original. To make up for it, the clone can be recreated as long as Mori copy still exist. *'Enhanced Durability': The staff is incredibly durable, with few attacks able to break the staff. *'Teleportation': Ruyi Jingu can be teleported back to Mori location at his command. Kinto Un: It is a giant mystical cloud larger than the continent of Asia, and was mistaken as a moving part of the Earth's atmosphere. It is able to manifest itself as the atmosphere of any planet in any dimension. *'Atmokinesis': The Sparrow Cloud allows Mori to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: **'Winds': He can create winds powerful enough to keep all the monster (who were collectively the size of a continent) in the air. **'Fog': He can create dense fog which is nigh-impossible to see through. **'Lightning':HE can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of killing multiple gods. This attack will continue indefinitely until his commands it to stop. ***'Thunder Breaker': Using a miniature version of Kinto-Un he can create a trail of cloud behind him and use it to channel a powerful lightning strike, annihilating anything above the cloud trail. Sun Wukong Armo'r: It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering his blue pants and a red belt on him. It enhances all his physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. He can dispel it and make it manifest on others. When he depowered after using the armor suit mode change, it revert into its staff-like form. *'Sentient: The armor is partially sentient and is capable of protecting its owner by its own volition. *'Form Alteration': The armor can change forms and mode by giving commands or hand gestures. **'Acceleration Mode': A technique that allows the user to accelerate to great speeds, the back of The Armor takes the form of jet boosters and have a wing-like portion. In this mode the user's attack speed also multiplied. **'Power Mode': A technique that multiplies the user's strength. In this mode, The Armor becomes thick, making the user appears to be "buffed". The gloves also gain orange knuckle-brass. Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts